Chapped Lips
by Rainie Dai
Summary: SakunoXFuji FujiXSakuno How do you cure chapped lips? Chap Stick of course! Or not... Oneshot


**Disclaimer: For those crazy fangirls. XD  
**

**

* * *

**"Tomoka, do you have any Chap Stick?" I asked her.

"Sakuno, your lips are rarely chapped." she answered bluntly. "If you can't keep with the schedule, then you're not worthy." With her nose in the air, she walked ahead of me briskly. _Tomoka!!!! You're so mean. _I thought.

"Wait up, Tomoka!" I ran to her, but she didn't even stop for me. Without meeting my eye, she said, "Here's three bucks." She shoved three singles into my hand. "Go to the nearest drug store and buy a Chap Stick. Don't come out until I see those lips soft and smooth." She stopped in front of shop, then gestured to go in. "I'll be waiting. You have five minutes." She leaned against the wall casually and stared straight ahead. I sighed, knowing she wouldn't change her mind after she's made it up.

I opened the door as a bell above me rang, announcing my presence. I walked up to counter and said, "You're best Chap Stick, please."

As the stores clerk turned I expected to see a man in his 50s, but instead -

"Sakuno-chan!" exclaimed Fuji. "Nice to see you here. What can I do for you?" He put his hand on the table and rested his chin on his palm, cocking his head, waiting. With a giant smile on his face, of course. I stuttered, absolutely sure that there was a blush starting to creep across my face. "Um, I, uh- your best Chap Stick." I repeated, showing him the three dollars. He chuckled. "What for?"

He caught me off guard. "Oh, um, since I complained that my lips were dry, so Tomoka said that she wouldn't let me out of the store until my lips were soft and smooth." I sweat-dropped.

"I see." He nodded understandingly. "Let me show you to the back. That's where we store our lip balm." I sighed, relieved that this was way less embarrassing than I thought.

"Here we are." Fuji opened the door, letting me inside before going in himself. As he closed the door behind himself, I heard a _Click!_ sound.

I turned, seeing earlier that the room was bare and that Fuji had locked the door."Um, Fuji-senpai, why are we here?"

"You're here to get your lips soft, right?" As he said this, he slowly walked toward me. I panicked, trying to step back, but to my dismay, my feet soon hit the wall. "F-Fuji-s-senpai, um..."

"It's alright, Sakuno-chan. Right now, you can be free." Before I could ask him what he meant, his lips met mine - soft, warm. I tried to turn, but Fuji just pressed harder. "Fu-Fuji-senpai!" I attempted to shout. His voice came out husky, comforting - "Shh, Sakuno-chan."

**_1 hour later..._**

I walked unsteadily out of the store, dazed. "Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka screeched. "What took you so long? I was about to barge into their and get you myself!"

"Sorry Tomoka-chan," I breathed. "I... kinda got into a sticky situation."

"Well, I hope that you solved your problem. She walked up to me and examined my lips. Then poked, stretched it, and poke it again. "Oh, and by the way, where's your Chap Stick?"

"My what?" I asked blankly.

"You mean you didn't buy one? Then how did your lips get that soft?" I felt my face start to heat up, but then she said "Oh well. It doesn't matter. Let's just go inside and get you one."

I followed Tomoka into the store, embarrassed to go back inside. "Hi Fuji-senpai!" greeted Tomoka. "One Chap Stick. Sakuno-chan here forgot to get one." She shook her head, as if I was a dishonor.

"No problem." He took a small tube off of a shelf behind him and handed in to Tomoka, while she gave him a dollar. I trailed behind Tomoka as she went out the door, hoping to be inconspicuous to Fuji, but just as Tomoka was half-way out, Fuji turned to me and said - "Oh, and Sakuno-chan, can you come by tomorrow? I'll have a brand new lip balm waiting for you." He winked as me as I stammered "Um, F-Fuji-senpai, um..." But when I met his eyes, those convincing, crystal blue eyes - I said instead, "O-Okay, Fuji-senpai."

"Please, just call me Fuji."

I nodded, unable to speak. When I finally stepped out of the store, Tomoka gave me a funny look and said "What was _that_?"

I shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

But still, as I walked home, I had a small spring in my step.

* * *

**Review please. Or else I'll feel unloved. D: It's right there. -points down-**


End file.
